Enferma
by mikuloveslen
Summary: Todos los vocaloids salen a grabar una cancion, pero Miku esta muy enferma y debido a esto se queda en casa con Len a su cuidado. Dedicado a Nattybezariusphantomhive.D por su cumple


_Holaaa! Acá yoo de nuevo… después de un gran tiempo (gomen u.u) con otro Lemmon! Wiiii (que pervertida soy) estoy enferma, pero se me ocurrió una gran idea y PUFF corrí a prender el compu Jejeje. Este Fic se lo dedico a mi queridísima amiga de FFn __**nattybezariusphantomhive.D **__por su cumpleaños! Feliz cumple Natty. En fin disfrútenlo._

**Enferma**

Hatsune Miku, una chica hermosa de cabello aqua amarrado en dos altas coletas, se encontraba tirada en la cama con una fiebre alta y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, venia enferma desde hace días pero justo ese día estaba que se moría. La familia Vocaloid tenía que hacer una grabación importante así que se dirigió al estudio dejando a Miku y a Len solos pues ellos no estaban incluidos en la canción y no podían dejar a Miku sola con lo enferma que estaba.

-Len tienes que quedarte con Miku y complacerla con todo lo que quiera, si quiere agua debes ir a buscársela- ordeno Meiko.

-¡Si tonto! Debes cuidar a Miku, ¡Si haces algo mal te las veras conmigo!- chillo Rin.

Len solo asintió despreocupado y se despidió de su hermana, Meiko, Luka y Kaito, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Miku y entro sin tocar. La peli-aqua estaba en la cama quejándose y tapándose los ojos por el gran dolor de cabeza (**NDA:** Así estoy yo), al percatarse de la presencia de Len se sonrojo un poco, aunque no se notaba porque ya estaba roja, y se escondió debajo de las cobijas.

-L-Len, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Todos se fueron a un estudio de grabación, así que vine a cuidarte- respondió Len.

-Ah… que l-lindo.

El rubio se acerco a Miku y le toco la frente dulcemente, ¡esa chica estaba hirviendo! Len enseguida se preocupo y corrió a ponerle un trapito mojado en la frente, el no era doctor, pero quería que la peli-aqua se sintiera mejor y saliera rápido de esa enfermedad.

Los quejidos de Miku eran cada vez más seguidos, su fiebre aumento y ya estaba delirando un poco, se sentía muy débil, a este paso habría que llevarla al hospital.

-Miku… tranquila, ¿quieres tomar algo de sopa o algún líquido? Te hará bien.

-N-No quiero… no quiero comer nada- susurro con dificultad Miku.

Len se sentía muy mal, ya no sabía qué hacer y ver a su amiga así lo preocupaba, a él siempre le gusto esa chica, desde que se formo Vocaloid y verla así lo ponía muy mal. De repente se le ocurrió algo para bajarle la fiebre a Miku.

-Creo que deberías tomar un baño-sugirió Len.

Miku lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados –quisiera pero estoy muy débil, no tengo mucha energía.

La cara de preocupación de Len cambio a una cara pervertida y lujuriosa, el no era una perita en dulce y ya que la peli-aqua estaba muy débil…

-Dame tu mano-dijo Len mientras ayudaba a que Miku se parara- yo te desvisto.

Miku abrió los ojos de golpe, como iba a dejar que un chico le quitara la ropa, ¿acaso Len estaba loco?, aunque él le gustara no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Q-Qué?-pregunto Miku.

La peli-aqua estaba muy débil y no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando. En un dos por tres ya se encontraba en el baño y Len ya le estaba desabotonando su blusa.

-Len, detente por favor.

El rubio la ignoro y siguió en su labor. Procedió a quitarle el short de la pijama dejándola en ropa interior, Miku estaba muy débil y cansada por eso no hizo nada. El chico se relamió el labio al ver la perfecta figura de su amiga y comenzó a desabrocharle el sostén rosa que llevaba puesto.

Las manos juguetonas de Len tocaban lentamente los pechos de Miku mientras que ella gemía… pero ya no se resistía. Las pequeñas caricias se convirtieron es estrujones y lametones que subían al cuello de la peli-aqua y bajaban a sus pechos.

-mmmmm Len… ahhh…

Los gemidos se hacían más sonoros y hacían que Len se excitara y deseara seguir cada vez más. El rubio se dirigió a los labios de Miku para darle un dulce beso pero esta lo detuvo –te vas a contagiar- jadeo la chica, Len sonrió dulcemente por la preocupación de Miku y la beso. El beso se hizo más intenso, sus lenguas se empezaron a tocar primero torpemente y luego rápidamente como si ya se conocieran. La peli-aqua se acerco al rubio y desabrocho su camisa dejando a la vista su torso bien formado, comenzó a lamer el lóbulo y el cuello de Len, haciendo que el rubio soltara unos gruñidos y su miembro se levantara. El chico retiro las bragas de Miku y esta hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de Len.

Queriendo oír mas esos gemidos los dedos del rubio inconscientemente empezaron a entrar dentro de la peli-aqua haciendo que esta gima fuertemente y arquee la espalda de placer. Miku quito la última prenda que tenia Len, se llevo su miembro a la boca y comenzó a lamerlo para luego metérselo casi todo a la boca provocando gruñidos de parte de Len. El rubio al no aguantar más sin siquiera preguntar penetro a la peli-aqua haciendo que ella gritara de placer y dolor, al escuchar ese grito Len fue un poco más lento para que la chica se acostumbrara y no causarle mucho dolor –ha-hazlo rápido, no tienes que preocuparte, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada- jadeo Miku. Len obedeció la orden y aumento la velocidad al igual que los gemidos y gruñidos. Juntos llegaron al orgasmo y cayeron uno al lado del otro, exhaustos y jadeando.

-te amo…-susurro Len

-Yo también te amo Len- dijo la peli-aqua, después de eso le dio un dulce beso y ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Me siento mal!

Miku se levanto del piso del baño y se encontró con un Len caliente por la fiebre y quejándose un poco. La chica lo miro con ojos de "te lo dije" y al percatarse de que estaba desnudo por lo que habían hecho se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

-Te dije que te ibas a contagiar, eres un idiota pervertido

-por lo visto tu ya te sientes bien, ¡cuídame!

_Tadan! Ya termine! Espero que les haya gustado! :p_

_**Len:**__ ¡¿Por qué siempre me pones como un pervertido?_

_**Miku:**__ a mí me gusta_

_**Len:**__ *se sonroja*_

_**Yo:**__ Yo sé porque lo hago ¡cállate! Además así eres más sexy :3_


End file.
